Dreamland
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is set during Glass Houses and well this is when Claire has a dream about Shane while Michael thinks about Eve. Also Eve's point of view of Claire. Rated: T for swearing and sexual movements. R/R please.


**This is based on the first book of the Morganville Vampires of when Claire had a nap after Eve showed her the room. Claire's dream plus Eve's point of view of what she likes about Claire. Hope you like. **

**Shane/Claire – Dream and some points of view. Eve/Michael – slightly.**

**~*Morganville Vampires*~**

While Claire Danvers was upstairs, napping in her room as Eve showed her as, from her point of view, Claire seems badly beaten up and well she would do anything to help her out as after all, Eve Rosser is a kind person at heart, not that Shane or Michael would know…scratch that, Shane wouldn't know that.

Rolling her eyes as she sat down, Eve went through the channels for a moment before she realised the time and she was right of what she mention to Claire of Vampires and the lateness of her being late for work so she got her stuff together before running out of the house, feeling a sight breeze of coldness over her.

Getting in to the car, she looks ahead before turning her head and notice Shane running out of the house with his sneakers in his hands as he jumped in to the car. "Shit man…" He started putting his sneakers on.

Eve turned her attention to him, not clearly happy and secondly a bit of confused of what on Earth is he doing here as she's late for work as it is. _Oh he better not ask me to take him to his date. Please god no._

After putting his sneakers on, Shane turned his glaze to her and smiles innocently. "Eve you know you love me…"

"_Bite me._"

"Later gorgeous but I really am late for the date with Laura so if you could just drop me off around the corner off Common Grounds."

Rolling her eyes, she turned the car on but then stops as she turned her attention back to Shane. "What about Michael?"

"What about him?" He asked as climbing in to the front of the car, the passenger's seat.

"Well does he know that your coming back later on, at night time." She asked, knowing that Shane hasn't mention anything and well secondly Michael is no where through out the day.

Turning his eyes towards her, their eyes locked for a moment before Shane rolled his eyes towards us as he thought that she's stupid. "Eve I would love to speak to him like best friends but well guess what? I guess he isn't in _yet _again." He sarcastic replied.

Starting the car on fully now, she started driving towards her work place as she thought about Claire Danvers. "Shane what do you think about Claire?"

"Claire who? Oh the new girl? She's all right I suppose; hell she doesn't know her own name on the answer message." He laughed but deserved a nudge in the arm. "What was that for?" He turned to her.

Eve had a small smirk playing on her lips as she quickly glazed to him before turning back on the road. "Your tight! She's been through a rough patch and well I hope Michael keeps her, she seems sweet."

"You know that Michael won't keep her as she's only like: I don't know sixteen?" Shane put some music on as he thought that Claire wasn't half bad looking and personally she deserves the room more than any of the others who tired and failed to grab the room.

"I wonder who beaten her up though." Shane asked.

Turning her glaze to him, Eve shrugged. "I have no idea but Claire doesn't look like she can beat someone up. The girls at that school can be a bitch."

Laughing towards his answer in his head, Shane wondered if Claire needs protection but then she didn't had any bracelets so she couldn't go to her Patron for any help and if it's who he thinks it is then she's in deep trouble.

"Shane you can go now."

Shaking his head, he turned and notices that he's on the corner of where he asked her to drop him off. Taking his seatbelt off, he got out of the car with a wink towards the Goth. "Smell you later." By that he was gone after closing the door.

Watching him go, Eve rolled her eyes as she drove around the corner and notice her work place so she parked in her usual place, got out, locked her car up before walking in to work to start serving tea, coffee or hot coca to people.

~*Morganville Vampires*~

Around a hour later, Michael came back to form from being a Ghost and well he heard everything that Eve, Shane and even the new girl Claire spoke and well personally he thought that Claire is young for her staying so when she wakes up, he won't let her stay as he can't risk her being here.

As he waited, he started playing his guitar, slow harmony at first until he started beating the beats in and slowly hummed along with his music, smiling as he feels so relax when playing. Also keeps his mind away from the real world like the Vampires and him being a Ghost at day times.

When he stopped playing half an hour later, he thought about Eve and wondered if she like a guy like him but then he stopped his mind there as he knew that she did due to him as he took a look in-side her Dairy and well it was all about him and personally he doesn't mind it, at least it answers his question.

Thinking to himself as got a pen in-front of him with some paper also; he hummed again as smiling, putting down lyrics once more while every now and then checking on the time to see when Eve is coming back.

~*Morganville Vampires*~

Must have been a few hours as by the time she woke up and well her dark deep place did turned in to a dream about Shane and if Claire had her way, she would wake up but yet she couldn't and thought of why she would dream of him! She only met the guy not even that long ago.

_Sitting in a meadow, Claire looked around and notice the trees, flowers, all different colours, grass and when she looked down she was in a beautiful summer dress and well she doesn't feel like she's going to get hurt, not even by Monica._

_Lying back in the grass, she put up her arms and felt a rose in her hair which she couldn't help but smile warmly as the breeze slowly went through her hair. _

"_Enjoying the sunlight?" A new voice which got her attention as she turned and gasped as Shane layed by her side, his hair messy while got a red and black checkered top on, unbutton so she could see his chest while wearing jeans and yet no shoes. _

_He looked hot! _

"_Yeah, it's nice for once. Don't have to worry about anything." She said._

_Shane laughed as he layed down next to her, arms apart, one of his arms touching hers softly as his fingers slowly travelled down her arms as she enjoyed it. Somehow Shane knows what to do to make her crazy._

_He turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile before looking up to the sunshine. "Well you never have to worry Claire as I am here for you." He whispered. "Never worry of when the sun's out. They can never get you."_

"_Who?" She asked as she layed on her side, hand resting her head as she started doing patterns against Shane's chest._

_Hearing him whimper of pleasure, Claire smirks as she carried on as she waited for a answer._

"_The Vampires." He finally answered after taking a few deep breaths. _

_Stopping as her fingers got further down which was now playing around his waist, she looked up, tipping her head to the side for a moment, confused. "What do you mean Shane?"_

"_Vampires Claire. They are real. Trust me, Eve isn't lying and trust me, do I look like a normal guy to lie to a hot girl like you?" He asked as his eyes told everything: The truth._

"_So you're telling me that they do exist?" _

_Nodding towards her answer, Shane pulled her on top of him, hands going up and down her sides as he pulled her closer to his body, lips barely touching. Breath against her face._

_Feeling his breath against her body is making her so horny and just wants to fuck him there and now!_

_Shane started leaning in and before anything else: Claire woke up._

Once she got up, she looked around and well the images came through her head as she couldn't believe of what happen there. Shane? Shane! SHANE! What the fuck was her mind playing at? Maybe she might _might _ like him more than she's expected!

She needs to sort her head out and before she knew it, she heard music coming from outside her bedroom door so she went to investigate, not knowing it's Michael Glass, the owner of the house and that he's going to tell her that she's too young.


End file.
